Despite recent advances in the practice of cancer prevention, cancer disparities have increased because the beneficial impact for vulnerable communities has been unrealized. A severely limited research base to inform dissemination practice has served as a major contributor to the uneven adoption of evidence-based interventions to promote health and prevent disease. As a result, minority and underserved communities suffer a disproportionate share of the national cancer burden. This application focuses on development of a conceptual model that will serve as the basis of developing a future program in dissemination research, related to reduction of cancer disparities. My research to date illustrates that I have developed a number of effective strategies to address cancer risk in diverse populations. The protected time provided by this award will permit me to focus on development of a conceptual framework that could guide my own and other's work related to dissemination and cancer disparities. This award would provide a critical opportunity for me to do the level of in-depth thinking and collaboration that is necessary to address the vexing problem of dissemination of effective cancer prevention interventions, particularly to populations facing persistent disparities. This award will also allow me to heighten and sustain my personal commitment to mentorship of promising new investigators. The focus of my mentoring to date has been largely with women and racial/ethnic minority group members, and I plan to continue to this focus in my future mentoring activities. The K05 award at this timely moment will heighten research productivity in the critical area of dissemination of cancer prevention and control, help foster the careers of many more dedicated cancer control scientists through my mentorship, and ultimately make an impact on reducing cancer disparities for the 21st century. The solid institutional commitment demonstrated for this protected time provides strong evidence of my ability to meet the proposed research and mentoring objectives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]